Poolside Kiss
by Kiyami
Summary: Golden Pair One Shot. Eiji can't swim, but why is he in the deep end of the pool flailing like a madman?


  
  
Poolside Kiss

Kiyami: My first ever one-shot. Welcome it, embrace it, and love it as much as you love Golden Pair. Mmm I have no idea about CPR. X.X Is it possible to rent pools?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama.

* * *

Oishi had decided to hold a pool party just to let the Seigaku regulars a day to relax and have some fun. It was taking place outside where Oishi had temporarily rented a pool for their celebrations and merriment. Eiji had come early to help Oishi set up for the day while the rest would come within an hour.

"Hoi, Oishi! Where does this go, nya?"  
  
"On the table where there's some empty space."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
**CRASH!  
  
**"Eiji! Are you alright!"  
  
"Yeah, a chair just fell, nya."  
  
"Be a little bit more careful."  
  
**CRASH!  
  
**"Hoi, gomen Oishi! I knocked over the cups."  
  
"Are you alright today? You seem a little clumsy. Hold on I'll go get some new cups. Could you get the ones that rolled into the water?"  
  
There was a reason why Eiji was so clumsy today. He was nervous. Eiji was able to swim in shallow waters, but in the deep area he was helpless. No matter what he just wasn't able to swim in that area that reached eight feet. Kikumaru gulped. The last time he had tried he had nearly drowned.

Kikumaru would probably die from embarrassment. He knew Oishi was an excellent swimmer and the others were probably good too. It all had happened on that clear summer day when he was six. His mother had gone inside to help his sister with finding her goggles. Eiji merely swam around in the shallow area of the pool.

His favorite toy in the pool started to float away from him. It went towards the deeper end. Kikumaru clinged to the wet sides of the pool. He inched his way to the bright blue rubber ducky. Hopefully it would go all the way to the edge.  
  
It stopped. Right in the middle of the deep area.  
  
His mother had always warned him never to swim there unless someone was there to watch him. Eiji looked around and saw his dad lying on a chair with sunglasses covering his eyes. With a shrug Eiji kicked off and began to paddle into the deeper area.  
  
Eiji was having a hard time keeping his head up with his panicked movements. There was nothing solid below his feet for him to stand on. Eiji gave a desperate cry before his energy gave out and he went under.

"EIJI!"

Kikumaru shuddered as he recalled his near death experience in the pool. Perhaps he could get away with some excuse, but highly doubted it. Sighing, the acrobatic player grabbed a net and went to the edge to gather the cups.

Eiji leaned in too far and with a loud yell he fell into the water. At first Eiji tried to keep himself afloat, but in the state of panic his actions only succeeded in weakening Kikumaru. Memories recalling that event at the pool flashed in his mind. He struggled even harder.  
  
The weight of his normal everyday clothes weighed him down. Even with the strength of an athlete didn't seem to help him at all. Finally his body sank. The air seemed to tease him with being only several inches away.  
  
His hands and arms still flailed above the surface hoping the noise would attract a rescuer. No one seemed to come.

From the lack of oxygen Kikumaru grew dizzy and his actions grew slower and slower. Water got into his mouth and bubbles flew out of his mouth. He could no longer hold his breath.

* * *

Oishi had been given some more cups to replace the ones that had fallen onto the ground and water. As he opened the door to the pool he was greeted with a surprise that panicked him immediately.  
  
"EIJI!"

Oishi flung off his sandals and dived into the water. It was such a good thing he was a great swimmer. Effortlessly he grabbed Eiji's body and brought both of them to the surface. Oishi gasped for breath and started to haul both of them out of them water.  
  
The strange pieces of hair bangs were stuck to his head. The clothing stuck to their bodies as if it was a second skin. Eiji's face was pale with the lack of oxygen and no air exited the mouth.

Immediately Oishi pressed on Eiji's chest. He brought his face close to Eiji's mouth to feel any breathing. Nothing. Hesitantly Oishi put his mouth to Eiji's. Oishi was well aware of the fact that Eiji had never shared a kiss with anyone before...besides his family.

Oishi exhaled into Eiji's mouth. After that was done he pressed on his chest lightly. Finally a reaction!

Eiji spit out water that hit Oishi on the face. He looked around as if he didn't know where he was. His eyes rested back on Oishi's face.

"Hello, Oishi. I saw a bright light, nya..." Eiji managed to say.

"Eiji!" Oishi happily embraced his doubles partner.

"And I had a dream that I shared my first kiss with you."  
  
Oishi helped Kikumaru get up. He pulled Eiji into a hug and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"Interesting. Kikumaru and Oishi...shared first kiss..." The familiar voice of Inui snapped the Golden Pair out of their little romantic moment.

The Golden Pair both turned to see every regular plus the freshmen trio standing only a couple feet away.

* * *

**Kiyami: I lost it towards the end...The ending sucked...**


End file.
